Broken Dreams
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: She is dead. There is no way in getting Kim back, and they all will just have to accept the facts of life. The Wasabi Code has been broken and can't be fixed anymore. Read In The End first, this is filled with OOCness, so you are warned.


**Broken Dreams**

**Inspiration:** I thought that friends were always there for each other, and that is what the wasabi warriors are 'claiming' to do. I just re-watched a certain reality show episode and this inspired it a bit more.

**Song:** I sat there looking for **one **song that would be able to fit with this chapter. For some reason, I kept going from something almost happy-like but then back towards a certain Green Day song. Maybe because it is one my favorites of theirs? Or I just thought that it seemed alright together. Also, for the last part, I listened to the 10 hours of The Legend of Zelda's song: Song of Healing. You don't need to play that though. That song was just to help me calm down over something...

**Warning: **Just for some of the "Kick" fans out there, I may add some little part at the end for it. This will be rated T for some swearing. OOCness, but you already knew that.

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ: "_IN THE END_", THEN DO SO! OR ELSE THE STORY WILL MAKE ZERO SENSE!

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Monday rolled around and I was excited and needed to find Kayla to tell her exciting news. I stood by her locker and just assumed she is just late today. But assuming makes an ass out of you and me. Around thirty minutes passed and class would start in ten minutes. I looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Crawford emptying _her _locker. Mrs. Crawford looked as if she were crying over a long period of time. I needed to talk to Kayla, she mentioned to me that Kim was her sister. Kayla and I were close, so why did she never mention they were siblings? I just wanted answers, and looked back over at Kayla's parents.

Ignoring the fact that Kim would most likely be switching schools, I walked over to see if they knew were Kayla was. I then gave them my best smile and asked, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Crawford! Have you seen Kayla today, she isn't at school yet."

They looked at me as if I were crazy. Kayla's mom then started to cry once again and leaned into man's arms. Mr. Crawford glared at me as if I did something wrong.

"Alright then, sheesh. Don't need to be so angry at me for some reason." I muttered and then started to walk to my locker and retrieve my own books. As soon as I slammed my locker door, my friends minus Kayla were smiling at me. They grinned and told me about their weekends and how it sucks that it had to end because of today.

We then walked off to our first class, Global Studies. I took my usual seat and looked around. Both Kayla and Kim were not here, that is a bit weird. I then leaned back in my chair and looked at the clock. Four minutes until class starts. Great.

* * *

Third hour is when they do announcements, and I was in study with everyone. We sat at a round table and talked about Rudy's aunt Trish that came to the dojo on Friday. She kept commenting on my hair and how I need to cut it, she thought Kayla was the most adorable teenager ever, she told Milton to get a life, Eddie to lay off the falafel balls (he was eating almost the whole time, he normally eats while he is nervous, so there must be a test in gym), and for Jerry to get some manners (Jerry may be one of my good friends, but I do agree with the advice).

"Hey, do you know where Kayla is?" at least I wasn't the only who noticed Kay's absence. That just proves that Grace is a great friend towards Kayla and would never backstab her.

"I heard that she is at home." Julie said.

"Why does she get out?" I looked at Julie hoping for answers.

"Well, she was texting me on Friday after she came home from the dojo around ten or eleven. She mentioned that someone she knew died, and said something about a car and beer." Julie nodded. I wonder who would die, and how close Kay would be to this person. Of course at this stage, I didn't know anything about what happened. I thought past the thing of Kim's locker being emptied and her parents were crying.

"Maybe she is get-" Eddie was cut off by the most annoying person in the world- Markus Tanner, the boy who does the announcements every morning.

"Today is Monday as everyone knows, and the forecast will be-" On the other end of the microphone, you could here faint whispering. I frowned and tried to listen in. I only heard the word phrase 'killed instantly'.

I wondered what that meant. And my questions were answered. The principal of the school, Mr. Murray talked through the speaker, "I would like all of the students' attention. Over the weekend, a few students of Seaford High were arrested Friday night and a few more on Saturday morning. It seems that there was a party in a parking lot- wait no scratch that. They moved it to an alley just a few blocks away from the school. There happened to be traffic later on and we lost one of our students."

This certainly got out attention. My friends frowned and I think I understood who it was. I was hoping he wouldn't say the name, but he did. "We lost Kimberly Crawford, who was killed instantly while getting hit by a car. She was also drinking after being pressured into it, a student did admit and blamed some of this on himself which I do believe is an act of kindness. School would have been canceled today but it would have been to short of a notice. This Thursday and Friday will be your days off and all are welcomed attend to her funeral this Friday."

Then the announcements ended abruptly. No one dared to speak, we all looked around at each other. My entire group of friends and I were sort of responsible for Kim's death.

"Did we..." Grace trembled and Julie looked pale.

"Kill her?" Jerry finished. Eddie then started to stuff his face with some more food, now on the verge of crying as well.

"I-I-I... I don't know!" I stood up. This wasn't reality, right? This was all a dream, and Kim was alive and breathing. She didn't touch any beer and probably was at home hating my guts.

My vision became blurry and my eyes stung. Was I... crying? No, I don't cry. Eddie looked at me and asked, "Jack, are you... crying?"

"Don't look at me!" I roared and charged out of the room leaving behind depressed, speechless, and shocked friends. I can't believe I killed Kim, we all did. I was wondering how Kayla took the news, was she laughing or crying with her parents?

I left the building and marched towards Kayla's home. I stood outside the home and was about to knock on the door. I could hear some sniffling inside and decided to go against going inside. I started to leave but then I heard a voice that made me smile, "Kimmy, I know you are out there somewhere. I know I have been a cruel and horrible sister, and I just wish I never was a part of your death. To be honest- I would rather it to have been me. I lost you, and I actually looked up to you. I was jealous alright? I shouldn't have told the lies to Jack and I guess I pushed it way too far. Kim, wherever you are in the skies; please listen to me and forgive me."

I gently smiled and walked away. I guess Kay did have a soft side for her sister.

* * *

It was Friday night and I wasn't showing up to Kim's funeral. I just couldn't. I was in the dojo punching a dummy (no, it wasn't Jerry). I thought I was alone until Rudy exited the office and screamed when he saw me. I take it he too didn't know someone was here. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I can't go." I muttered.

"Why not? I know you and Kim over the last few months were not the very close, but still!" I almost forgot that Rudy didn't know much about the way we treated her. He probably thought we made a few rude jokes to each other and that is about it. He would never be able to look at any of us the same way ever again if he learned the truth.

"Rudy... I can't go somewhere knowing I was a main part of the death." Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. But for some odd reason, I felt a bit better.

He then frowned at me. Rudy was a bit confused but I then had to explain me being a jerk to Kim. I told him about a reason that one day at practice why I blew up at her. The reason why Milton wouldn't talk to her when she needed help on an assignment. Why Eddie and Jerry ignored everything she said and why my own girlfriend made up false lies about her. I was surprised Rudy didn't yell at me. He just calmly listened to me and nodded while I told the rest of the story.

"Jack, I know I am not your father. But I think you should go to the funeral. I am telling you this as a friend, but Kim would be happy to know that you were caring enough to show up. As your sensei, I say that you have already dishonored the Wasabi code. You should go and apologize to her and say goodbye one last time." Rudy was actually being serious. I was shocked at his wise words and sat there dumbfounded. "I guess that you don't want to go though, so lock up when you are done."

A key landed on the floor next to my bare feet. I had a choice to make.

* * *

_No POV _

"It is now time for the final goodbyes for Kimberly Crawford." There was no sight of Jack at all. The family got up and cried, especially her grandmother who was very close to Kim.

Grace and Julie came up at the same time, and shook their heads bawling their eyes out. Milton put by her dead corpse a copy of her favorite book and a poster of Ricky Weaver that had been cut up and someone must have drawn all over his face. Eddie bowed his head and Jerry said, "Rest in peace Kim. And say "Yo" to my great grammy for me."

Rudy then got up to her and said, "Kim you were one of my best students. I will remember you for the rest of my life and I know you will always be there for when these guys finally make it to the next belt, and maybe, a black belt. To remember you, I am keeping a picture of you in the dojo to tell the story to future generations of what dishonoring your friends can do."

Rudy the bowed slightly to her and walked away. Even Bobby Wasabi showed up but he just sat in his chair and continued to eat ice cream and cry. Still no sign of Jack. The rest of the ceremony went on and more tears were shed. It was time for the burial and Rudy and the others knew he wasn't going to show.

* * *

Jack was too late as he walked- correction, he ran into the church. Oh course he ran into the next funeral for some 97- year old man. "Oh... sorry ummm..."

"What do you need boy?" A woman yelled at him. By the looks of it, Jack assumed that was the dead man's daughter.

"Does anyone know where Kim Crawford is being buried?" Of course no one knew where she was, they have never heard of her until this very moment. Jack shook his head and yelled sorry and ran towards every graveyard he could think of. And yes, he did find it at the last one that was even in the town.

But Jack was too late. The warriors, Kayla, Rudy, and Bobby where the only ones who remained. "How much have I missed?"

They all glared at Jack.

"Jack, Kim already has been buried. You are way too late now." Milton shook his head.

"Yeah. It was really emotional, even Jerry cried." Eddie looked over at Jerry who was on the ground and yelling at himself for being a jerk in Spanish.

"Do you think I still could...?" Jack whispered and looked at the grave. It wasn't that hard for him to miss, it was the one that screamed 'you killed me!'

"Go ahead Jack, come one guys. Let us give him a minute." Rudy looked at everyone. They didn't move until he sent them his personal best death glare.

Jack kneeled down next to the grave. He bowed his head and sniffed. "Hey Kimmy."

Jack paused and the wind blew. He felt as if the true Kim was standing before him. Jack slightly looked up but sighed as it was only the air. He took a minute before he then continued on.

"Kim, I was a complete jerk. I don't know why I believed Kayla at all. I guess I believed her more than you, who was my best friend. I never really followed the Wasabi code and failed you. We all failed you. I really want to say I am sorry to you, but I missed my first chance. I am not going to miss this opportunity. I think I learned some things about this. Like I should never drink. It wasn't you fault and I am not trying to say that it... argh! I am just trying to say that you taught me a valuable lesson. Also because I am already making a complete fool of myself, remember when I was accepted to go to that school once and we had letters? At the last moment, I said that I couldn't leave. Well, I wanted to tell you what I wrote in the letter."

Jack took something out of his jacket, a small envelope. Jack opened it carefully and began to read what was in it.

_"Kim, _

_I know that this is pretty hard. I am leaving everyone and everything that I love. To tell you the truth, I think that you would be one of the most things I will miss. Kim, I can't do much anymore but let me tell you how I feel. From the first time I met you, I acted as if I thought as you of a friend. All of this time, I have been crushed seeing you with or flirting with other guys. _

_I hope we will meet one more time and sort out all of this, _

_Jack" _

It wasn't his best by far. Jack wrote this under pressure and was confused. Jack then stood up and looked over at a small shed in the corner of the graveyard. There was a small flower garden with all sorts of flowers. Jack then got up and picked flowers. He set them next to the grave stone that already had flowers everywhere. Jack then took out his I pod and placed it in the middle of the flowers playing a song.

He looked at the gravestone one last time and a tear fell down his face. As he left the wind blew once more and he almost heard a faint whisper, "I will miss you too."

The warriors are now on their own without a cheerful blonde to defend them when bullies are beating them up (mostly for Milton, Eddie, and Jerry). Jack won't have anyone to spar with because Kayla isn't a part of the dojo. Rudy will never be able to look at the kids the same way again. The truth hurts to much.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_'Til then I walk alone_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this turned out a bit different than I expected. Yes I do realize that they were totally OOC, and this was a bit repetitive.

I really am not the happiest with how this came out, but it is still alright.

YES, this was going to come out just the other day, but I have been pretty busy with life? The next part and the final one will be titled (it may change!) "Song of Storms"

Originally it would have been about the entire Crawford family, but I didn't show much in this how much Kayla was affected. So therefore the next one will only have Kayla, maybe some of their parents, and if I feel like it, another character!

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


End file.
